


An Unusual Interview

by CountessMillarca



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of reporters from a teen magazine come to interview the famous Generation of Miracles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. All rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

“This is where the regulars and the players who belong to the first string practice.” Satsuki motions towards the large court, occupied by Teikō’s basketball team. She watches, amused, as the two older women suppress gasps of awe the moment their eyes meet the so-called Generation of Miracles.

“Take a break, minna! The reporters, Shido-san and Fuyuki-san, are here for your scheduled interview!” Satsuki shouts in order to be heard over the usual ruckus.

The reporters stare in stunned silence as the _boys_ they came to interview approach the small space set for their use leisurely. Sleek muscles shimmer with a fine sheen of sweat as they try to regulate their breathing, painting a very desirable picture. _Are they really middle schoolers?_ Both women wonder at the perfect examples of male physique before them, stupefied. The senior reporter manages to snap out of their momentary trance first, clearing her voice, and introducing herself in a calm manner.

“We are from Bon-Bon teen magazine. My name is Shido Akane, and this is Fuyuki Mina. Pleased to meet you.” Akane smiles, voice gone breathy and eyes glazed. Her partner barely stutters a subdued _nice to meet you_ , eyes grown wide and glued on the heaving males.

“Likewise. I believe you are acquainted with each of us. You may begin the interview.” Akashi takes control of the situation with a practiced smile. He assesses the two women coolly, noting their flushed cheeks, and stifles a troubled sigh, hoping this will be a brief interview. The principal arranged this due to their growing fame, but he would rather much practice than waste time on starry-eyed women for no apparent reason.

“Akashi-kun is so serious and mature,” Mina compliments, surprised by the calm serenity Akashi exudes in thick waves.

“Do you have any hobbies?” Akane asks with a warm smile.

“I do not have time for hobbies,” Akashi replies mechanically, without giving much thought to the matter, but a low, cold voice refutes him not a second later.

“Don’t lie, Akashi. You sit in an empty classroom playing shōgi all by yourself for hours,” Midorima retorts, ignoring the sudden gasps his interruption causes. He frowns at their puzzled expressions, regretting having spoken and drawn attention to himself.

“That is not a hobby. It is an intellectual exercise,” Akashi corrects with an air of superiority, but another member interjects once more, testing his patience.

“By _yourself_? Get a hobby, man…” Aomine snorts in disbelief, eliciting a few chuckles from the women before they focus on the green-haired player again.

“Midorima-kun,” Akane begins but stops, not knowing how to phrase this without insulting him. “What exactly is _that_? It’s kind of creepy…” she ends up blurting out, perturbed by the unusual sight.

“Today’s lucky item—a Noh mask,” Midorima answers curtly, voice thick in mockery as if she had just asked a stupid question.

“Must you wear it though?” Mina adds more gently, staring at his mask-covered face with confusion.

“No. I simply dislike being stared at. It is disturbing—and you are being rude.” Midorima deigns to gift them with a reply as if he’s doing them a great favor.

Akane and Mina scowl at his caustic answer, but decide to leave him be.

“You’re receiving more attention with that eccentric mask on. Not to mention you are being far more rude,” Akashi remarks in a scolding tone, quite used to his teammate’s bizarre habits, getting in a staring contest with him—or something similar as he can only see faint traces of bright green behind the mask’s slits where his eyes should be.

“Murasakibara-kun!” Akane changes her target after the awkward stare down between the two players. The tall male casts down a bored stare, silently inquiring why she is interrupting his precious snack time.

“Do you eat anything else besides sweets?” Akane asks with amusement at his cute frown.

“I like candy,” Murasakibara returns simply and both women tilt their head in bemusement.

“That’s the same, dumbass!” Aomine cuts in, blue eyes blazing with annoyance.

“Is it? Mmm…” Murasakibara takes pause, trying to come up with another answer. “Then I like chocolate,” he drawls in the same passive tone, making the women face palm internally.

“Just forget it!” Aomine grunts, brow twitching in exasperation.

“Aomine-kun, do you have a girlfriend?” Mina decides to ask a more personal question since he seems to be quite laid-back and not likely to get offended in this peculiar group. They work for a teen magazine after all—they need some juicy gossip for their readers.

“Huh, girlfriend?” Aomine scratches his head, exhaling a suffering sigh. “No, but I have a huge pain in the as—”

He doesn’t get to complete his sentence as he’s elbowed quite forcibly by the pretty, rose-haired manager of their team.

“Ow, Satsuki! What the hell is your problem? See? A pain in th—” he exclaims aggravated, but is silenced when Murasakibara stuffs a Pocky in his mouth.

“He doesn’t. And he is never going to get one with his attitude!” Satsuki answers for him, leveling him with a poisonous glare.

“Then what’s your type of girl?” Mina resumes her questioning, giggling at their hilarious antics. She can certainly see now that they _are_ middle schoolers despite their mature appearances.

“I like big brea—” Aomine begins to say in utter honesty, only to be elbowed again by Satsuki.

Mina exchanges an amused glance with Akane, both thinking that boys will always be boys no matter their age.

“I meant… _curves_ ,” Aomine finishes with a peevish voice, adding to their merriment.

“Woah, Aominecchi! That’s very…diplomatic—coming from you.” Kise is nearly doubled in two from laughter by now.

“Shut up, Kise! You get to see hot babes all the damn time, being a freaking model. I _know_ you just do it for the chicks—admit it!” Aomine snaps at his blond teammate with a fierce scowl.

“Speaking of which…” Mina interjects in an attempt to diffuse the oncoming squabble between them. “Is it hard being a model and a student at the same time, Kise-kun?”

“Not at all! I enjoy both, so I don’t mind the tight schedule.” Kise’s smile is too radiant, showing rows of white perfect teeth and nearly burning their retinas with its brilliance.

“Can _we_ take a personal picture with you besides the team photos?” Akane pleads with barely contained excitement, and Mina cannot help but nod eagerly.

“Sure!” Kise agrees readily, flashing them a come-hither grin, but regrets his decision when he’s nearly mauled by the two women in the process.

“Midorimacchi, help me!” he cries, alarmed, realizing his mistake too late as he attempts to put some space between them, but he receives no help as is expected.

“Go die, Kise.”

“Cruel!” the blond wails, eyes misted with unshed tears, and feeling abused by the time the photo is finally taken.

Akane and Mina wear identical, sated smiles, then a thought filters in Mina’s clouded mind.

“We thought there was supposed to be one more person to interview. Kuroko-kun? Is he absent?” she asks with a baffled expression, searching the court for the mysterious phantom player.

An unfamiliar, low voice answers her question, practically causing both of them a heart attack.

“I am here—I have been here from the very start.”


End file.
